1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor device and a method of producing the same,
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-180425 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a semiconductor device including a capacitor and an optical element monolithically integrated on a single substrate. The capacitor is used to eliminate noise components in electrical signals applied to the semiconductor device. Noise components are transmitted from the outside of the semiconductor device and reach the semiconductor device through an electrical line. If the elimination of the noise components by the capacitor is insufficient, a malfunction occurs in the optical element of the semiconductor device. In order to sufficiently eliminate noise components having high frequencies, a capacitor having a large capacitance is desired.